


Rubbed

by FestiveFerret



Series: Held [59]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Control, Dom/sub, Intergluteal Sex, M/M, Massage, Orgasm Denial, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: Steve woke with gasp and a jolt to find Tony straddling the back of his thighs.





	Rubbed

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my "non-penetrative sex" square on Stony bingo :D

Steve woke with gasp and a jolt to find Tony straddling the back of his thighs, fingertips digging in under his shoulder blades. Steve moaned and sunk into the sensation, the rush of adrenaline at being woken fading into arousal. "Tony…" he breathed into the pillow.

"I was going to go down to the workshop without waking you up… you look so gorgeous all spread out naked in our bed, but I couldn't help myself." Tony rubbed his hands up either side of Steve's spine then worked his way out along his shoulders. "Who do you belong to, Steve?"

"You." Steve's cock twitched where it was trapped between his body and the bed. He couldn't get any friction with Tony's weight on his legs, but the tight security of being contained felt good too.

Tony massaged his way along Steve's sides and then dug both thumbs into his lower back. Steve groaned, tensing then relaxing as his muscles protested. "And you're always so good for me, aren't you?" Tony whispered into the quiet room.

"Yes, Tony." Subspace washed up over Steve like a heavy wave, pulling him down with it until he was floating, no idea which way was up. He didn't need oxygen anymore - he had Tony.

Steve heard the pull of a drawer and then a bottle cap clicking open. A dribble of room-cool liquid dripped down Steve's spine and he flinched, startled, making Tony chuckle. When Tony's hands returned to his skin, they were slick with oil. Tony worked it into Steve's back, rubbing and pressing, giving each muscle his full attention until Steve was a puddle under him.  

Tony kept adding more and more oil until his hands slipped easily over Steve's back, and then he worked his way lower, shifting further back. He gripped two handfuls of Steve's ass, slicking it up. He spread the cheeks apart and squeezed, digging into those muscles too.

Steve was painfully hard now, unable to stop the tiny rolling motions of his hips as he pressed into the sheets. Tony's thumbs slid down his ass, teasing at the rim of his hole, and Steve grit his teeth and buried his face deeper into the pillow. The thin fabric of Tony's pajama pants wasn't enough to hide how hard he was too, and feeling his hot skin pressing against the back of Steve's thighs was driving him crazy. Steve pushed back, trying to rub up against Tony, maybe entice him into fucking him.

But when Tony laughed, low and heated, Steve knew he was in trouble.

Tony added more oil to his ass, rubbing it in and brushing the back of his balls with his fingertips. He rustled for a moment then Steve felt the hot weight of Tony's cock resting on his ass.

"Yes…" Steve gasped. "Please."

Tony only hummed in response then he parted Steve's ass cheeks and tucked his cock between them, thrusting up so his cockhead rubbed over Steve's hole. Tony eased Steve's hips up off the bed which only meant that Steve had even less friction for his desperate erection. He whined high in his throat as Tony kept fucking along the crack of his ass without giving him any relief. 

Tony swatted him lightly. "Hush. Patience."

Steve sucked in a shaky breath then let it roll out of him, taking his tension with it. Tony had him; Tony would let him come when it was time. 

Tony's thrusts increased in speed, more oil dribbling down and slicking the slide of skin on skin. Steve squeezed his eyes shut and sunk into the sensation of Tony rutting up against him. He could feel every inch of him in a way he couldn't when Tony was buried inside him. It was like when he got to suck Tony off, hyper-aware of every ridge and vein of Tony's cock. Steve started rocking into the thrusts, arching his back to give Tony the best angle to find friction.  

Tony grunted and pressed forward, and Steve felt a splatter of hot come land over his lower back. Tony hovered over him for a moment, panting, then he sat back and went back to massaging Steve's back, working his own come into Steve's skin with the oil. Steve's trapped cock throbbed desperately, but when Tony was done stroking his hands over Steve's back, he stood and bent over to press a kiss to Steve's cheek with a "good boy."

Tony crouched down by the bed and brushed Steve's hair away from his face. "I'm going down to work, okay?"

Steve nodded. 

Tony smiled. "You want to come, don't you?"

"I can wait," Steve managed to croak.

"So good for me." Tony kissed him again. "I'll be back for you later." He walked out.

The temperature in the room cranked up, and Steve silently thanked JARVIS. He lay on the bed for a long time after, unable to move, not wanting to. His cock was aching, still hard, but his desire to wait and be good for Tony was stronger. He floated there, time becoming meaningless, slick and smooth and shiny and boneless, and waited for Tony to come back and claim him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to come visit us on tumbly: [ashes0909](http://ashes0909.tumblr.com) and [FestiveFerret](http://festiveferret.tumblr.com)


End file.
